Spring Day
by Nanamaru
Summary: Aku Merindukanmu / Menjalani hubungan jarak jauh mungkin menjadi tantangan tersendiri bagi banyak pasangan, termasuk Naruto dan juga Hinata / "Apa aku harus menyerah sekarang?" / "Kumohon, tunggulah aku sebentar lagi." / "Hinata, hari ini. Di hari musim semi ini, aku berjanji untuk menjalani hariku bersamamu." / #NHFD8 / #Future


**Spring Day**

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pair : Naruto & Hinata

Warning : AU Setting, Typos, A little bit OOC, Ide Mainstream dan sebagainya

Dedicated for NaruHina Fluffy Day 8 - Future

* * *

" _Aku Merindukanmu."_

Kalimat yang ditampilkan pada layar persegi itu hanya mengundang senyum kecil dari seorang gadis yang masih asyik menatap butir salju pertama yang turun sore itu. Jaket lavender yang agak tebal tampak melingkupi tubuh mungil sang gadis. Jemari lentiknya segera menekan layar datar di hadapannya, mengetik pesan balasan untuk sang pengirim 2 kata yang membuat lengkung kecil di bibirnya.

" _Kau sudah sering mengatakan hal itu."_

Gadis itu meletakkan handphone saat melihat jika pesan yang dia ketik telah terkirim. Tangannya beralih untuk meraih segelas coklat panas yang masih mengepulkan asap, meniup perlahan sebelum menyesap manisnya coklat itu. _Amethyst_ miliknya menatap handphone yang kembali berkedip. Meraihnya dengan tangan kiri sementara tangan kanannya masih menggenggam gelas dan membuka pesan dari pengirim yang sama.

" _Jadi kau mau aku hanya mengatakannya sekali saja? Kau bahkan tak membalas kalimatku tadi_ _."_

Kekehan kecil terdengar saat gadis itu selesai membaca isi pesan itu. Dia kembali menaruh gelasnya dan mulai mengetik pesan balasan yang lain.

" _Jangan menggunakan emoticon seperti itu. Itu menjijikan, seperti bukan dirimu saja."_

Pesan tadi telah terkirim beberapa detik setelahnya. Gadis itu kembali tersenyum saat membayangkan ekspresi sang penerima pesan saat membaca pesan itu. Jarinya kembali mengetik pesan kedua untuk dikirimnya.

" _Aku juga merindukanmu."_

Kedua pesan itu dibaca beberapa detik setelah terkirim. Tak lama, pesan baru telah diterima olehnya. Kembali, dia membuka pesan itu.

" _Akhir-akhir ini kau jadi pedas, Hinata. Apa yang Sakura dan Sai ajarkan padamu?"_

Baru saja dia akan mengetik balasan, pesan lain telah diterimanya. Akhirnya dia mengurungkan niatnya untuk membalas pesan itu.

" _Terima Video Call ku."_

Sedetik kemudian, muncul panggilan _Video Call_ dari seseorang yang baru saja mengiriminya pesan. _Video Call_ dengan nama 'Uzumaki Naruto-kun.'

Ketika jemari lentik itu menggeser tombol hijau kearah kanan, layar datar itu berubah, menampilkan seorang pemuda pirang dengan mata biru safir yang menjadi favorit gadis itu. Lelaki itu tampak berada di sebuah kamar. Bergelung dibawah selimut dengan wajah khas bangun tidur.

"Kau baru bangun?" Hinata mengomentari penampilan pemuda yang tampak berantakan itu.

" _Kau tahu Hinata? Ini rekor_ _karena_ _aku_ _bangun_ _pukul 6. Biasanya aku selalu bangun pukul 9. Kau seharusnya bangga padaku, Sayang."_ Naruto menjawab sambil menguap. Andai saja dia tahu jika tindakannya itu tanpa sadar mengundang senyum kecil di wajah cantik kekasihnya itu.

"Apa aku harus bangga padamu yang bangun pukul 6 sore?" Hinata membalas ucapan pemuda itu dengan kekehan kecilnya yang khas.

" _Tidak, tidak. Aku tidak bangun pukul 6 sore, Hinata. Disini masih pagi. Pukul 6 pagi. Kau lihat?."_ Hinata tersenyum geli saat Naruto tampak merengut kala gadis itu mengatakan jika dia bangun pukul 6 sore. Layar di handphone nya tiba-tiba bergeser dan kini menampilkan pemandangan diluar jendela kamar itu. Tampak juga butiran salju yang perlahan turun dengan pemandangan pagi hari.

" _Lihat kan? Disini masih pagi. Kau jangan samakan waktu Jepang dengan Amerika, Sayang."_ Kembali panggilan Sayang itu terlontar, membuat rona merah menghiasi wajah putih gadis itu.

"Tapi tetap saja, jika disini Naruto-kun bangun pukul 6 sore." Nampaknya gadis itu masih belum puas untuk menggoda sang kekasih, eh?.

Pemuda pirang itu tampak kembali merengut. Namun seketika berubah menjadi senyum manis tatkala gadis dalam layar tertawa kecil. Hei, itu merupakan hal yang cukup menghangatkan selain selimut yang kini membungkus tubuhnya kau tahu?.

" _Bagaimana keadaanmu disana, Hinata?"_ sengaja pemuda itu mengalihkan topik pembicaraan. Tentu dia tak ingin lupa tujuan utama dia melakukan panggilan video ini.

"Ya, semua baik-baik saja disini. Otou-san masih tidak membiarkan Hanabi keluar terlalu lama dengan Konohamaru-kun. Meski begitu Hanabi masih saja sering mencuri waktu diam-diam untuk bertemu dengan Konohamaru-kun saat Otou-san sedang pergi." Hinata bercerita dengan semangat. Sepertinya dia senang sekali menceritakan soal Hanabi pada sang kekasih.

Tapi tidak dengan kekasihnya itu.

" _Tidak, tidak, Hinata. Aku bertanya tentang keadaanmu. Bukan hubungan Hanabi dengan murid mesum ku itu. Lagipula aku tidak tertarik dengan kisah cinta anak ingusan."_ Naruto tampak menggerutu sendiri. Tak menyadari bahwa ini masih terlalu pagi untuknya menggerutu. Atau terlalu sore, bagi Hinata.

"Hey, Konohamaru-kun menjadi mesum itu karenamu juga. Dia muridmu, itu berarti kau juga mesum." Hinata membalas dengan bibir yang sedikit mengerucut.

" _Hey, aku hanya mesum padamu saja. Setidaknya aku tidak pernah berbuat mesum pada orang lain."_ Naruto tampak membela diri sendiri. Meski begitu tampaknya sang kekasih tak menyukai hal itu.

"Siapa yang bisa menjamin kau tak mesum pada perempuan Amerika disana? Mereka bahkan bisa saja jatuh cinta padamu dan kau bisa dengan mudah mendapatkan perempuan lain disana." Jika tadi Naruto yang tampak menggerutu, kini gantian Hinata lah yang menggerutu.

Gadis itu memang selalu tampak kesal jika menyangkut tentang kekhawatirannya akan Naruto yang ada di Amerika sana. Bagaimana tidak khawatir jika dia saja tahu kalau disana banyak sekali perempuan-perempuan yang lebih cantik dan lebih sempurna darinya. Bagaimanapun juga, dia adalah gadis yang tentu saja khawatir jika sang kekasih akan berpaling darinya suatu hari nanti.

" _Hey, kau cemburu padaku ya?"_ timbul niat Naruto untuk menggoda kekasih manisnya ini. Bagaimanapun juga, melihat kekasihnya itu dengan raut wajah yang ditekuk menjadi hiburan tersendiri baginya. Meskipun wajah gadis yang tertekuk itu tetap tak membuat kecantikan sang gadis menghilang. Setidaknya, menurutnya.

Dan benar saja, raut wajah gadis itu semakin tertekuk ketika Naruto melontarkan kata-kata itu. Sementara sang pemuda terlihat terkekeh.

"Sebenarnya apa yang membuatmu meneleponku, Naruto-kun? Jika tidak ada yang penting aku akan mengakhirinya. Aku harus memasak makan malam untuk Otou-san dan.."

" _Tunggu! Tunggu! Jangan kau tutup dulu, Hinata. Ayolah aku kan hanya bercanda saja. Kenapa kau menganggapnya serius? Saat aku pulang nanti, aku akan menginterogasi Sakura dan Sai karena telah mengubah kekasihku yang manis menjadi sensitive seperti sekarang."_

Niat Naruto sebenarnya hanya ingin bercanda kembali, namun sepertinya itu malah menjadi Bumerang bagi dirinya sendiri.

"Kau bahkan sudah bilang seperti itu sejak setahun yang lalu. Tapi kau tetap tidak pernah pulang ke Jepang." Siapa yang menyangka jika kalimat simple yang diucapkan Hinata bisa membuat seorang Uzumaki Naruto tertohok?.

" _Kau marah padaku?"_ Naruto tahu dia salah. Sudah sering dia berkata bahwa dia akan pulang. Sebanyak itu juga dia mengingkari janjinya sendiri. Beruntunglah dia karena gadis yang menjadi kekasihnya itu adalah seseorang yang tak pernah menuntut. Bersyukur juga karena dia adalah tipe gadis yang tak mudah berpaling pada orang lain. Namun sikap Hinata yang seperti itupun terkadang membuatnya tertekan sendiri.

Terlebih saat ini dia melihat dalam layar handphone nya jika kekasihnya itu tampak diam dan memandang keluar jendela. Tanda dia tak ingin membalas kalimatnya tadi.

" _Hinata, aku tahu kau marah padaku. Jika aku jadi kau, aku juga akan marah. Bahkan saat ini aku marah pada diriku sendiri. Tapi aku benar-benar tak berniat untuk mengingkari janjiku. Sebenarnya aku pun sangat ingin pulang. Bertemu dengan Kaa-chan dan Tou-chan, teman-teman. Dan terutama denganmu. Meski keinginanku sangat besar, tapi aku tak bisa meninggalkan kewajibanku disini. Dan kau harus tahu, aku melakukannya juga untukmu. Untuk kita nanti."_

Hinata masih tak ingin mengalihkan pandangannya kearah layar handphone. Meski begitu Naruto tahu jika gadis itu mendengarkan semua kalimatnya tadi. Dan benar saja, tak lama setelah itu, Hinata kembali menatap layar ponsel miliknya. Atau dalam hal ini, menatap padanya.

"Aku tahu. Aku mengerti hal itu. Hanya saja, terkadang aku memang kecewa pada Naruto-kun. Tapi setelah itu aku mengerti jika Naruto-kun memang tak bermaksud begitu. Dan aku juga tahu jika Naruto-kun juga melakukan ini demi masa depan Naruto-kun nanti." Hinata akhirnya kembali membuka suara. Dan kembali mengulas senyum untuk setidaknya memberitahu Naruto jika dia baik-baik saja dan dia mengerti keadaan Naruto. Namun hal ini justru membuat Naruto semakin tak enak hati. Dia cukup tahu jika senyuman itu hanyalah senyum palsu yang gadis itu gunakan untuk menutupi rasa kecewanya.

" _Hinata, kau tahu? Terkadang aku ingin kau marah padaku. Menyebutku jahat, ataupun sekedar berkata 'Naruto-kun bodoh!' tiap kali aku melanggar janjiku. Setidaknya itu sedikit membuatku lega. Tapi aku tahu kau bukan orang seperti itu. Yang ingin kukatakan adalah, jika suatu hari nanti kau marah padaku, marahlah, aku tidak apa-apa. Luapkan saja, aku tidak ingin kau memendamnya."_

" _Ah satu lagi, aku benar-benar merindukanmu."_

Naruto tampaknya tak bosan mengatakan kata itu. Namun hanya kalimat itu yang benar-benar mewakili perasaannya saat ini.

"Aku juga merindukanmu."

Dan Hinata membalasnya dengan kalimat yang sama.

" _Kurasa aku harus pergi sekarang, Hinata. Kakashi-sensei akan kesini dalam 2 jam dan aku harus bersiap. Aku mencintaimu, Sayang."_

"Aku juga mencintaimu."

Dan panggilan itu berakhir. Hinata memandang langit kelabu yang masih menurunkan butiran salju. Meraih cangkir coklat dan meneguknya hingga habis. Kemudian beranjak keluar kamar untuk membuat makan malam. Meski pikirannya masih belum beranjak dari sosok pemuda pirang yang selalu saja bisa memenuhi pikiran dan hatinya.

" _Kuharap kita bisa bertemu kembali secepatnya, Naruto-kun."_

* * *

Hinata membaringkan tubuhnya di tempat tidur setelah makan malam. Waktu masih menunjukkan pukul 9 malam tapi rumahnya tampak sudah terlihat gelap. Memang begitu keadaannya jika sang kepala keluarga, Hyuuga Hiashi tengah berada di rumah. Baik Hanabi maupun Hinata akan langsung masuk ke kamar setelah makan malam selesai. Itu mungkin tidak masalah untuk Hinata karena dia memang anak yang penurut. Tapi bagi Hanabi mungkin itu sedikit menyebalkan karena gadis berusia 17 tahun itu biasanya akan berada di ruang TV dan menelepon Konohamaru. Meskipun dia masih bisa melakukannya di ruang kamar tapi tetap saja dia takut akan tertangkap basah oleh sang Ayah yang terkesan tegas.

Hinata menarik selimut dan bersiap untuk tidur. Namun sebelum dia benar-benar memutuskan untuk tidur, dia menyempatkan waktu untuk meraih sebuah foto yang selalu terpampang di meja kecil disamping tempat tidurnya. Foto dirinya dan sang kekasih yang diambil 2 tahun lalu sebelum Naruto pergi ke Amerika untuk mengurus anak perusahaan milik ayahnya, Namikaze Corporation. Disana dia ditemani oleh orang kepercayaan ayahnya, Hatake Kakashi yang juga menjadi guru Naruto. Saat itu mereka telah setahun menjalin hubungan.

Pada tahun pertama, Naruto memang masih sering pulang ke Jepang. Namun setahun setelahnya, dia tak kunjung kembali ke Jepang. Naruto menjadi semakin sibuk karena anak perusahaan yang dia pimpin menunjukkan perkembangan yang pesat. Membuat interaksi keduanya pun menjadi semakin jarang. Seringkali pemuda pirang itu berjanji untuk pulang, namun berkali itu juga dia harus menelan pil pahit saat Naruto menghubungi nya sehari sebelum tanggal kepulangannya untuk memberitahukan gagal nya dia pulang ke Jepang.

Hinata tampak sesekali mengusap foto Naruto dengan jemari lentiknya. Kemudian pandangannya beralih kearah jendela dimana yang bisa dia lihat hanyalah salju yang masih terus turun meski tak selebat salju yang turun tadi sore.

"Apa aku bisa bertemu denganmu lebih cepat jika aku adalah salju di udara, Naruto-kun?. Andai kau tahu, tiap kali kau berkata 'Aku Merindukanmu' padaku, itu hanya akan membuatku semakin merindukanmu. Bahkan saat aku melihat fotomu seperti sekarang. Dan aku benci ini. Aku benci kau yang tak menepati janjimu. Aku benci saat kita hanya terhubung lewat handphone. Dan aku benci karena kita sangat sulit untuk bertemu secara langsung. Tiap kali kau meminta maaf padaku karena kau tak menepati janjimu, disisi lain aku mulai meragukanmu. Aku tidak tahu aku harus bertahan atau bagaimana. Ini benar-benar membuatku bingung."

"Terkadang aku merindukan masa-masa saat kau masih disini. Apa aku orang yang egois jika aku ingin kita seperti dulu?. Sampai kapan aku harus menunggumu? Kau mungkin tidak tahu berapa malam yang kulewati tanpa tidur hanya karena saat itu aku sedang memikirkanmu. Aku pernah berpikir, bagaimana jika aku memutuskan hubungan ini. Mungkin akan lebih baik daripada nantinya aku akan menyalahkanmu. Tapi aku tidak bisa. Aku berpikir aku ingin memutuskanmu tapi aku benar-benar tak bisa."

"Jadi, bolehkah aku masih berharap padamu? Dan kali ini kumohon, jangan kecewakan aku."

Hanya saat ini. Hanya disaat seperti inilah Hinata mampu mencurahkan apa yang ada di dalam hatinya secara langsung. Dia tak mungkin mengatakan hal itu pada Naruto. Dia bukanlah gadis yang bisa dengan bebas mengutarakan apa yang ada di hatinya secara langsung.

Jika dia ditanya, apa dia kecewa pada Naruto. Tentu jawabannya adalah, dia kecewa. Dia kecewa pada pemuda itu karena tak bisa menepati janji yang dibuatnya. Meskipun dia mengerti alasan dibalik itu, tapi tetap saja rasa kecewa itu tetap ada. Dia hanyalah manusia biasa.

Namun dia mencoba untuk bisa memahami Naruto. Sekalipun itu membuatnya kembali menelan kekecewaan. Selama Naruto masih menunjukkan keseriusannya padanya, dia masih bisa memberikan kepercayaannya pada pemuda itu. Yang dia harapkan hanyalah, dia tak kembali menelan pil kekecewaan itu.

Hinata masih mengusap foto itu, meski tak ada lagi kalimat yang dia lontarkan hingga kantuk kini telah menguasai kedua matanya sampai akhirnya dia tertidur dengan memeluk foto itu. Setidaknya kini, hatinya menjadi sedikit lega.

* * *

Baru saja Hinata menutup tirai kamar dan menyalakan lampu. Jaket yang tadi tersampir di pundaknya kini telah tergantung di belakang pintu. Menghabiskan waktu seharian dengan semua teman seangkatannya mungkin menjadi hal yang melelahkan namun menyenangkan. Ini bukan tanpa alasan kenapa mereka bisa berkumpul di tengah waktu sibuk mereka. Namun karena gadis yang kini tengah duduk di tempat tidurnya sambil menatap tumpukan kado di meja belajaranya itu tengah berulang tahun.

Ya, hari ini adalah ulang tahun gadis itu. Ulang tahun Hyuuga Hinata yang ke 22 tahun.

Ini semua adalah rencana dari Sakura dan juga Ino. Kedua gadis dengan surai _soft pink_ dan pirang pucat itu memang paling ambisius jika salah satu diantara mereka ada yang berulang tahun. Tapi berkat itulah, mereka semua bisa berkumpul setelah sekian lama. Semua, kecuali satu orang.

Baru saja sebuah nama terlintas di benak Hinata, handphone gadis itu bergetar, menandakan adanya sebuah panggilan Video. Gadis itu meraih dan menggeser ikon hijau di layar handphone nya. Dia sudah bisa menebak jika kekasihnya itu akan segera menghubunginya. Ya walaupun sedikit terlambat.

Hinata tadinya berniat untuk sedikit mengacuhkan sang kekasih. Namun tampaknya niat itu harus dia kubur dalam-dalam. Bukannya wajah ketus yang dia tunjukkan, dirinya justru tak bisa menahan tawa kala melihat Naruto muncul di layar handphone nya. Bayangkan saja, pemuda itu kini tengah mengenakan make up putih yang sangat tebal. Hidung merah besar dan juga wig hijau cerah dengan topi kerucut bermotif polkadot. Tak pelak lagi jika tawa renyah dari Hinata keluar begitu saja.

"Hahaha! Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padamu, Naruto-kun? Ha…haha, apa kau baru saja pulang dari pesta kostum? Hahaha." Tawa gadis itu terdengar sangat merdu. Menandakan jika yang dia lihat benar-benar menghiburnya. Membuat sang objek yang menjadi alasan gadis itu tertawa tampak puas dan menarik kedua sudut bibirnya.

" _Kau menyukai penampilanku?"_

"Kau tampak konyol. Tapi aku menyukainya! Ya meski kau sedikit mengingatkanku pada badut jahat." Balas Hinata lagi. "Memang dalam rangka apa kau memakai perlengkapan badut itu, Naruto-kun?" Hinata kembali bertanya. Tangan kanannya tampak mengusap setitik air yang keluar dari mata kirinya.

" _Membuatmu tertawa."_

"Eh?" seketika tawa itu terhenti. Kedua _Amethyst_ nya menatap bingung sang pemuda di layar handphone yang tampaknya mulai melepas wig hijau dan topi polkadotnya.

" _Dan aku senang rencanaku berhasil."_ Hinata tampaknya masih sedikit bingung dengan maksud dari Naruto. Meski pada akhirnya dia mengerti saat kekasih pirangnya itu berkata kembali.

" _Selamat ulang tahun."_ Naruto mengatakan hal itu dengan senyum. Meski make up putih tebal masih menghias wajahnya, namun itu tak membuat senyum itu berbeda. Tetap bisa menghangatkan hati sang gadis indigo.

"Terima kasih." Hanya itu yang bisa sang gadis katakan. Bukan dia tak mau mengatakan hal lebih banyak. Dia hanya bingung ingin mengatakan apa.

" _Aku senang jika kau tertawa. Setidaknya, kali ini aku tak membuatmu kecewa kan? Meski mungkin aku belum juga bisa pulang dan merayakannya denganmu."_ Naruto kembali berucap. Tentu ada sebersit rasa bersalah dan menyesal karena dia tak bisa bersama sang kekasih di salah satu hari yang spesial ini.

"Tidak. Aku tidak keberatan sama sekali. Melihatmu mau berbuat hal konyol seperti ini untuk membuatku tertawa, aku sudah sangat senang. Terima kasih. Aku benar-benar menyukai hadiah ulang tahunku ini." Tentu Hinata mengatakan itu. Dia tak ingin Naruto merasa bersalah setelah apa yang dia lakukan untuknya.

" _Hadiah ulang tahunmu? Ini bukan hadiahmu."_ Ucap Naruto misterius. Membuat senyum Hinata memudar.

"Apa maksudmu?" kembali Hinata bertanya, meminta jawaban.

" _Yah, mungkin ini menjadi bagian dari hadiah ulang tahunmu. Tapi ini bukan bagian utamanya."_ Naruto tampaknya masih ingin menyembunyikan hal itu dari Hinata. Membuat Hinata semakin penasaran dan semakin menuntut ingin segera tahu apa maksud dari kata-kata Naruto tadi.

" _Baiklah. Mungkin Hanabi sudah menyelesaikan apa yang kusuruh. Kau bisa lihat sekarang apa yang ada dibawah bantalmu."_ Masih dengan wajah bingung karena Naruto tiba-tiba menyebut nama adiknya, namun tangan kirinya menuruti apa yang Naruto katakan. Dia menyingkirkan bantalnya ke sisi lain tempat tidur. Dan yang dia lihat sekarang adalah kotak kado manis dengan pita diatasnya. Ukurannya tidak terlalu besar. Mungkin hanya selebar telapak tangan Naruto.

"Sejak kapan ini ada disini? Kau yang mengirimkannya?" Hinata mendekatkan kado itu ke dekat ponselnya agar terlihat oleh Naruto.

" _Menurutmu siapa lagi? Coba kau buka. Aku ingin tahu apa kau menyukainya atau tidak."_ Kata Naruto lagi.

Tak ingin menunggu lama, Hinata kemudian meletakkan handphone nya dan menyandarkannya pada lampu meja sehingga dirinya tetap bisa terekam. Kemudian dengan perlahan dia mulai membuka kadonya itu. Dimulai dari pita yang membungkus, kemudian dengan pelan dia menyobek kertas kado yang membungkus sebuah kotak. Saat akhirnya kotak itu terbuka, Hinata bisa melihat langsung apa yang ada di dalam kotak itu. Isinya adalah sebuah hiasan rambut cantik yang berbentuk bunga Camelia kuning.

"Ini cantik.." Hinata tanpa sadar menggumamkan kalimat itu. Matanya tampak berbinar melihat hiasan rambut itu.

" _Kau suka?"_ Naruto tampak puas ketika pertanyaannya dijawab anggukan semangat oleh gadisnya.

" _Aku melihatnya di toko 3 hari yang lalu dan aku rasa itu cocok untukmu. Aku senang jika kau menyukainya."_

"Tentu aku menyukainya. Ini benar-benar cantik! Terima kasih banyak, Naruto-kun!" Hinata tampak ingin mencoba hiasan rambut itu namun Naruto menahannya.

" _Tunggu! Jangan kau pakai sekarang."_

"Eh? Kenapa?" tangannya kembali turun ke pangkuannya. Terlihat bingung dengan kalimat Naruto.

" _Aku ingin kau memakainya untuk pertama kali dihadapanku secara langsung."_ Naruto berucap dengan yakin.

"Maksudmu saat nanti kau pulang ke Jepang?" tanya Hinata memastikan.

" _Ya."_ Naruto kembali menjawab meski dengan singkat.

"Tapi artinya aku tidak tahu kapan akan memakai ini kan? Kau bahkan tidak akan pulang dalam waktu dekat." Hinata tampak agak keberatan dengan permintaan Naruto.

" _Aku pulang awal musim semi nanti."_

Kedua mata Hinata yang memang besar sejak lahir terlihat membulat. Iris tanpa pupil itu tampak melebar saat mendengar pernyataan yang dilontarkan Naruto.

"Kau serius? Musim semi sekarang? Setelah musim dingin kali ini?" pertanyaan beruntun Hinata tanyakan pada kekasih pirangnya. Hanya untuk memastikan jika sang kekasih akan pulang pada musim semi tahun ini dan bukan tahun berikutnya.

" _Aku serius Sayang. Aku sudah memutuskan untuk pulang setelah musim dingin. Kakashi-sensei juga sudah mengizinkanku untuk pulang. Aku juga sudah memberitahu Kaa-chan dan Tou-chan. Dan mereka senang aku akan pulang. Dan kali ini aku pastikan jika aku tak akan mengingkari janjiku."_ Naruto berucap dengan pasti. Membuat Hinata menaruh sedikit harapannya kembali pada Naruto.

"Aku pegang janjimu." Hinata mengatakan itu dengan senyum tulus. Orang mungkin akan mengatakan dia bodoh karena terus percaya pada lelaki yang sudah sering mengingkari janjinya. Tapi itulah Hinata yang apa adanya. Tapi tentu dia tak memberikan kepercayaannya pada sembarang orang. Dia hanya memberikannya pada orang-orang tertentu. Dan salah satu orang itu adalah Naruto.

* * *

Naruto baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi. Handuk masih tersampir di pundaknya. Raut wajahnya terasa segar. Tentu karena dia baru saja mandi setelah pekerjaannya selesai. Saat ini di Amerika tengah menunjukkan pukul 11 malam. Lelaki itu sudah bersiap hendak tidur. Sebelum tatapannya beralih pada foto yang senantiasa berada di samping tempat tidurnya. Dia duduk di tempat tidur sambil meraih foto itu. Foto dari seorang yang selalu memenuhi ruang khusus di hatinya selama 3 tahun ini.

"Hinata, kuharap kau tidak menyerah padaku. Aku tahu jika aku seringkali membuatmu kecewa. Akupun sebenarnya tak ingin terus membuatmu kecewa. Aku ingin bersamamu. Aku merindukanmu. Aku ingin melihat salju bersamamu. Aku ingin menggenggam tanganmu di musim dingin ini. Ingin menghabiskan musim dingin bersamamu sampai akhirnya musim semi tiba. Aku ingin melakukan semua itu denganmu."

"Tapi aku berjanji, aku tak akan mengecewakanmu kali ini. Tunggulah sebentar lagi. Tunggulah beberapa malam lagi. Aku akan kesana untukmu. Aku akan datang untukmu. Jadi kumohon, tetaplah disana untukku."

Naruto kembali menaruh figura foto itu di tempatnya semula. Kemudian beranjak untuk tidur. Ya, hari-harinya untuk beberapa minggu ke depan mungkin akan terasa cukup berat karena dirinya akan mengejar target untuk menyelesaikan semua pekerjaan sebelum musim semi. Tapi meskipun itu akan membuatnya kelelahan, kepulangannya ke Jepang nanti adalah bayaran yang impas untuk hasil kerja kerasnya.

* * *

Hinata mematut dirinya di cermin. Dia sudah tampak manis dengan kemeja lengan panjang dengan ujung kemeja yang dimasukkan ke dalam jeans biru yang dia kenakan. Rambutnya pun sudah cukup rapi dengan model half ponytail yang membuatnya tampak semakin manis, ditambah anak rambut dibagian depan yang dia biarkan membingkai wajahnya. Make up tipis dan lip gloss sudah cukup untuk menyempurnakan penampilannya hari ini.

"Ah, hampir lupa." Dia sedikit terpekik kala mengingat hal yang cukup penting. Dia berjalan menuju laci dan meraih kotak yang sudah dia simpan selama hampir 3 bulan ini. Membuka kotaknya dan meraih hiasan rambut berbentuk bunga Camelia kuning. Dia sematkan hiasan rambut itu pada half ponytail nya. Dan senyum puas kini terpampang di wajahnya saat hiasan rambut itu kini tampak terpasang dengan pas di rambut biru tuanya.

Setelah puas mematut diri didepan cermin, Hinata bergegas meraih jaket lavender nya dan segera turun ke lantai dasar. Saat melewati ruang keluarga, dia melihat Hanabi tengah menonton TV dengan setoples keripik di sampingnya. Dia tak masuk sekolah karena sekolahnya sedang dipakai untuk suatu perlombaan.

Hanabi tampaknya menyadari kehadiran Hinata karena gadis muda itu segera menoleh kearah kakak perempuannya berada. Seketika senyum jahil nya muncul saat melihat kakaknya itu tampak rapi dan bersiap untuk pergi.

"Heee…semangat sekali. Apa Nee-san sangat merindukan Naruto Nii-san sampai segitunya?" dan Hanabi tampak puas dengan celotehannya karena yang dia lihat sekarang adalah kedua pipi Hinata mulai merona merah.

"A..aku tidak sesemangat itu. Kau berlebihan, Hanabi." Hinata mencoba menjawab meski dengan kalimat yang terbata.

"Heee…begitu ya. Tapi aku tidak menyalahkan mu kok, Nee-san. Aku mengerti kenapa kau bisa semangat karena sebentar lagi kau akan bisa bertemu dengan Naruto Nii-san. Ya, aku ucapkan selamat padamu. Sudah berangkat sana. Nanti Naruto Nii-san lama menunggumu." Hanabi menutup godaannya dengan senyum lebar dan membuat gestur dengan tangan seolah menyuruh Hinata agar segera pergi.

"Pesawat Naruto-kun baru akan tiba 1 jam lagi. Lagipula aku tidak akan menjemputnya di bandara, tapi di tempat lain." Hinata tampaknya agak kesal juga dengan kejahilan Hanabi. Akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk tidak mendengarkan celotehan adiknya lagi.

"Waaah, tempat rahasia kalian berdua ya? Romantis sekali. Kalau begitu, selamat bersenang-senang!"

Tapi sepertinya Hanabi tidak kuat untuk tak menggoda kembali saat Hinata menyebut dia tak akan menjemput Naruto di bandara tapi ditempat lain. Dan itu sukses membuat kedua pipi Hinata kembali bersemu merah. Dengan cepat dia meraih flat shoes nya dan segera berangkat. Tak mendengar cekikikan Hanabi didalam sana.

* * *

Hinata baru saja sampai di tempat yang dikatakan Naruto. Sebuah taman kecil di ujung kota. Tempat yang memang menjadi tempat rahasia mereka. Meskipun tidak bisa dibilang benar-benar rahasia karena beberapa orang sering datang kesana, tapi bagi mereka tempat itu tetap saja menjadi tempat yang spesial bagi mereka karena disitulah mereka pertama kali bertemu.

Suasana taman itu sangat sepi. Hanya ada Hinata disana. Tidak aneh karena ini masih hari kerja dan waktu masih menunjukkan pukul 8 pagi. Belum lagi karena cuaca di awal musim semi masihlah dingin, karena itu masih banyak orang-orang yang lebih memilih berada dirumah daripada keluar meskipun bunga Sakura sudah mulai bermekaran di tiap sudut jalan dan taman.

Hinata akhirnya duduk di salah satu kursi pengunjung. Naruto mengatakan jika pesawatnya akan mendarat pukul 07.30, dan waktu yang lelaki itu perlukan untuknya sampai ke taman ini adalah 45 menit dengan menggunakan mobil. Dia sengaja berangkat dari rumah pukul 06.30 karena saat itu dia berencana untuk mencari sarapan lebih dulu. Ayahnya sedang tak ada dirumah dan Hanabi, gadis itu lebih suka menyantap roti bakar buatannya sendiri saat libur jadi Hinata tak perlu memasak sarapan.

Tadinya Hinata ingin ikut menjemputnya di bandara, namun Naruto menolak. Lelaki itu bilang jika cukup keluarganya saja yang menjemputnya di bandara. Selain itu, dia ingin bertemu dengannya berdua saja di taman ini karena jika sudah bertemu dengan kedua orang tua Naruto, Kushina selalu memonopoli Hinata hingga dia tak memiliki banyak waktu dengan Hinata. Akhirnya setelah Naruto berjanji akan langsung datang ke taman ini, Hinata mengabulkan permintaan kekasihnya itu.

Namun hingga pukul 08.30, kekasihnya itu tak kunjung datang. Hinata sudah berkali-kali mengiriminya pesan dan juga meneleponnya namun tak juga diangkat. Ada sedikit ke khawatiran juga di hatinya. Namun dia tetap percaya pada kekasihnya itu. Karena bosan, dia akhirnya membuka sosial media nya hanya untuk membunuh rasa bosannya. Dan disana dia melihat berita yang baru saja terjadi 30 menit yang lalu.

" _Telah terjadi kecelakaan beruntun di dekat bandara. Sebuah mobil kehilangan kendali dan menabrak 3 mobil lain dan 5 orang pengendara sepeda motor. Tidak ada korban jiwa atas peristiwa ini namun 3 orang segera dilarikan ke rumah sakit karena menderita luka berat dan 8 orang luka ringan. Kejadian ini membuat kemacetan parah di sekitar bandara."_

Begitulah isi dari berita yang dibaca Hinata. Jantung Hinata berdegup kencang saat membaca berita itu. Kemudian dia melihat bekas kecelakaan beruntun itu. Namun dia bisa bernafas lega saat mobil yang terlibat dalam kecelakaan itu bukanlah mobil keluarga Naruto ataupun mobil Naruto sendiri.

"Apa Naruto-kun terjebak kemacetan ini? Tapi kenapa dia tak menghubungiku sama sekali? Dia bahkan tak membaca pesan atau mengangkat teleponku." Hinata bergumam. Meski begitu dia tetap menunggu Naruto disana. Sesekali dia mengirimkan pesan ataupun menelepon kembali meskipun hasilnya tetap saja sama.

Bahkan sampai jam di handphone nya menunjukkan pukul 10, lelaki itu tak juga datang. Membuat hati Hinata sedikit berdenyut perih. Haruskah dia kecewa lagi? Haruskah?.

Angin musim semi saat itu masih terasa dingin. Dan meskipun helai bunga sakura ikut terbawa arus angin dan membuat taman itu menjadi semakin cantik, tak bisa membuat hati sang gadis terhibur. Dalam lubuk hatinya dia bertanya, apa dia harus menyerah sekarang?.

Dia sedikit mengerti jika Naruto terlambat karena terjebak kemacetan. Tapi kenapa dia sama sekali tak membaca ataupun mengangkat teleponnya dan malah membiarkannya menunggu disini tanpa kepastian apapun.

Hinata tampak menghela nafas berat. Dia beranjak berdiri, hendak meninggalkan tempat itu. Bahkan mungkin meninggalkan juga semua kenangan yang ada disana. Mungkin benar, mungkin dia memang harus menyerah sekarang.

"HINATAAAA!"

Hinata mengangkat wajahnya yang tadi tertunduk. Irisnya menatap seorang lelaki yang berdiri di gerbang taman dengan nafas terengah-engah. Jelas sekali jika lelaki itu kelelahan. Meski begitu, lelaki itu masih bisa berlari mendekatinya.

"Naruto…kun?"

"Haa…ha…Hi…nata…maafkan aku.." kalimat itu menjadi kalimat pertama yang didengar Hinata saat pertemuan pertama mereka.

"Haa…maafkan keterlambatanku…haa..tapi.. aku terjebak kemacetan.. dan karena…haaa.. kemacetan itu parah sekali….haa…aku memutuskan untuk berlari…dari bandara kesini. Karena itulah….haa.. aku terlambat.."

"Maaf…mungkin kau juga….menghubungiku. Tapi…aku tak bisa…membalas pesanmu… atau…mengangkat teleponmu. Handphone ku, tertinggal…haaa…di mobil.."

Hinata menatap nanar Naruto yang masih menstabilkan nafasnya. Mendengar penjelasan Naruto tadi membuat semua perasaannya bercampur aduk.

"Bodoh.."

"Haa..?" Naruto menatap gadisnya yang kini tampak mulai menangis. Bisa dilihat dari matanya yang mulai berkaca-kaca. "Hinata..?"

"Naruto-kun bodoh!" Hinata menerjang Naruto dan seketika menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada bidang lelaki itu. Kedua tangannya meremas pelan jaket yang lelaki itu gunakan. Gadis itu mulai menangis sesenggukan, hingga Naruto bahkan merasa jika jaket di bagian dadanya mulai basah karena air mata gadis itu.

"Naruto-kun bodoh! Apa kau tidak tahu jika aku benar-benar khawatir padamu?! Aku takut terjadi apa-apa padamu! Dan aku takut kecewa lagi padamu!"

"Aku tadinya ingin sekali untuk menyerah! Tapi aku tidak bisa! Apalagi saat kau datang dengan berlari selama 2 jam tanpa henti untuk datang kemari, kau benar-benar bodoh!" meski suara Hinata teredam, namun Naruto masih bisa mendengar semua hal yang dikatakan Hinata dengan sangat jelas. Membuat lelaki itu tersenyum haru, dan akhirnya lengan kokoh miliknya merengkuh tubuh mungil gadis miliknya.

"Maafkan aku. Aku tahu Hinata. Aku memang bodoh. Tapi aku bersyukur jika kebodohanku membuatmu tak menyerah padaku. Terima kasih untuk tak menyerah padaku. Dan terima kasih karena sudah menungguku."

"Aku merindukanmu."

Remasan Hinata pada jaketnya semakin mengerat. Meski tangis itu masih terdengar tapi dia tahu jika kali ini Hinata sudah menjadi lebih tenang. Lengan kanannya mulai menyusuri helai biru sang gadis. Senyumnya semakin merekah saat melihat hiasan rambut Camelia kuning yang di kenakan gadis itu. Diciuminya berkali-kali pucuk kepala sang gadis, hanya untuk meredakan perasaan rindunya pada gadis itu.

"Aku juga merindukanmu." Suara Hinata akhirnya kembali terdengar. Naruto sedikit melonggarkan pelukannya dan menatap wajah kekasihnya itu. Jemarinya yang besar menghapus sisa lelehan air mata di wajah Hinata. Kepalanya mendekat dan dikecupnya kening yang ditutupi poni rata itu cukup lama. Naruto kembali menjauhkan wajahnya, sebelah tangannya menangkup wajah Hinata sementara satu tangan lain tampak menggenggam jemari yang lebih kecil dari jemarinya.

"Hinata, aku sudah berjanji pada diriku sendiri. 2 tahun ini kita jarang bertemu secara langsung. Komunikasi kitapun sangat terbatas. Aku bahkan seringkali mengingkari janjiku untuk pulang. Tapi saat musim dingin kemarin aku telah membulatkan niatku. Untuk tahun selanjutnya, aku ingin kita bersama saat musim dingin. Melihat salju pertama turun. Merayakan ulang tahunmu bersama-sama. Merayakan tahun baru, dan menyambut musim semi bersama. Aku ingin kau ada disampingku saat hal itu terjadi. Bukan hanya saat musim dingin, tapi di musim lain seperti di hari musim semi seperti sekarang. Karena itulah.."

Naruto tampak menggantungkan kata-katanya. Tangannya yang tadi menangkup wajah Hinata turun dan meraih sesuatu di saku jaketnya. Sebuah kotak beludru merah. Naruto kemudian membuka kotak itu didepan Hinata.

"Menikahlah denganku."

Hinata tadinya tak ingin menangis kembali. Tapi kata-kata lamaran Naruto meruntuhkan niatnya. Matanya berkaca-kaca tapi dia tersenyum. Sungguh, dia bahkan tak tahu harus bicara apa. Jadi yang dia lakukan hanyalah menatap kedua samudra milik Naruto dan mengangguk.

Naruto ikut tersenyum. Diraihnya jemari sang gadis kemudian dengan perlahan memasukkan cincin itu ke jari manis kiri kekasihnya. Tangannya kembali menghapus air mata yang kembali turun. Kemudian kepalanya kembali bergerak maju. Kali ini tujuannya bukanlah kening, tapi bibir gadis itu.

Kedua bibir itu akhirnya bertemu. Kecupan manis yang berlangsung lama, seolah ingin mengobati perasaan rindu mereka lewat sentuhan di bibir masing-masing. Tangan Naruto masing-masing berada di pinggang dan tengkuk gadis itu sementara kedua tangan Hinata masih setia berada di dada lelaki itu. Kembali meremas jaket yang dikenakan Naruto saat lelaki itu memperdalam ciuman mereka. Sesekali melumat bibir sang gadis dengan lembut. Keduanya bahkan tak sadar jika telah memiringkan kepala mereka untuk lebih menikmati ciuman yang semakin intens di tengah helai sakura yang tertiup angin.

Sampai akhirnya kebutuhan manusia akan oksigen terpaksa membuat lelaki itu melepaskan pagutannya. Meski bibir itu tak lagi bersatu, tapi jarak wajah mereka tak terpaut jauh karena kening merekalah yang kini bersatu.

"Hinata. Hari ini. Di hari musim semi ini, aku berjanji untuk menjalani hariku bersamamu. Jadi kuharap, kau mau memenuhi permintaanku ini." Ucapan Naruto mengundang tawa renyah dari sang gadis.

"Apa kau bodoh? Aku bahkan sudah menjawab lamaranmu dan kau masih bertanya seperti itu? Kau tidak mengerti anggukanku tadi artinya 'Iya' ya?" Naruto tampaknya kesal karena dia kembali disebut bodoh oleh Hinata.

"Hei, sepertinya aku benar-benar harus menginterogasi Sakura dan Sai. Mereka berdua sepertinya meracunimu dengan kata-kata yang pedas selama aku pergi."

Dan keduanya kembali tertawa renyah. Di hari musim semi ini, dua hati yang terpisah kini telah bersatu kembali.

* * *

 **THE END**

* * *

 **Author's Note :**

 **Holaaaa! Akhirnya Saya kembali nulis lagi setelah sebelumnya galau karena semua folder fanfic hilang akibat laptop yang ke install ulang T^T Itu juga jadi salah satu alasan Saya yang tadinya mau post fanfic multichapter jadi gagal, ya karena datanya hilang dan Saya belum nemu waktu yang tepat untuk menulis ulang kembali T^T**

 **Tapi ya sudahlah, yang lalu biarlah berlalu. Jadi akhirnya Saya kembali dengan fanfic untuk khusus untuk event tahunan NaruHina. Yap! NaruHina Fluffy Day yang ke 8! Yee, salah satu event favorit Saya ini karena isinya manis-manis semua XD Walaupun begitu Saya gak tau fanfic ini ada manisnya atau engga. Kalau Saya lihatnya sih lebih ke Bittersweet(?) tapi ngerasa lebih banyak Bitter nya :'v Maafkan, Saya lagi kena WB dan waktu buat nulis juga sedikit karena sibuk di duta :'v Jadi maaf sekali kalau misalkan fic ini tidak terlalu fluffy :'v Maaf juga akan kekurangan pada fic ini :'v**

 **Oiya satu lagi, fic ini terinspirasi dari satu lagu. Ada yang tahu? Iya lagunya 'BTS – Spring Day' XD Saya lagi kecanduan lagu itu makanya dapat ide nulis ini juga dari lagu itu. Tapi karena disini gak boleh pasang lirik lagu makanya makna sama liriknya Saya selipkan di dialog Naruto dan Hinata. Kalau penasaran boleh dicari tahu soal lagunya, kalau mau di coba dengar juga boleh banget XD /promosi/hus**

 **Oke, maaf cuap-cuapnya kepanjangan dan malah jadi promosi :'v Last but not least, Happy NaruHina Fluffy Day!**

 **Bye…bye**

 **Nanamaru**


End file.
